Kagerou Daze Official Anthology Comic -SPRING-
Kagerou Daze 'Official Anthology Comic -SPRING-' (カゲロウデイズ公式アンソロジーコミック-SPRING- Kagerō Deizu Kōshiki Ansorojī Komikku -SPRING-'') is the fifth official manga anthology of the Kagerou Project series. It contains a number of short comics with a spring theme. Summaries The Hairy Thing That Lurks Underneath by Tousuki Yoko : Momo shows Seto and Marry a patch of blooming dandelions, with Seto saying that they have been growing due to the weather getting warmer. Marry questions a small earth pile next to them, and Momo explains that it is the remains of a mole's path. Curious, the gorgon asks what a mole is. When she asks what they look like, Momo tells her that some people compare them to sweet potatoes, that they have short legs in the front and back very long claws and are very hairy. Frightened, Marry concludes that they must be scary looking. However, when Momo mentions that they have cute eyes, she gets a bit more comfortable at the thought of meeting them. : Her friends inform her that she is unlikely to meet a mole, as they only come out at night, and that the only real chance to see one is whack-a-mole. Marry misunderstands, thinking people are whacking moles with actual hammers. Further explaining the game, without mentioning it is a game, Momo tells the girl about their speed and number increasing. Finally, Momo claims that they cannot be smashed, since they are robots. Marry thinks about what would happen if she met them, and how she could use her power against them, but she soon realizes she would have no chance against such monsters. In an attempt to cheer her back up, Momo offers to go play whack-a-mole together soon, to which Marry reacts with a vow to not return to the base until she has figured out the perfect strategy. Momo remains confused about her taking a game that seriously. Liar's Day by Tanaka Strike : It is April Fool's day and Shintaro worries Kano will take advantage of it. However, that worry is quickly disproven, as the members of the Mekakushi Dan believe everything Kano says on that holiday is a lie. : Marry announces that she will tell a lie, then adds that she found a job. Seto congratulates her, even if she spoiled the lie beforehand, and suggests to get cake. Marry apologizes to him for lying, but claims she would still like to get some cake. Konoha sits nearby, fantasizing about delicious cake. : Kido tells Kano that harmful and funny lies are not that bad. He agrees, then proceeds to tell Kido a lie that Shintaro stole her pudding from the fridge. A murderous intent, Kido approaches Shintaro, who yells that this is nowhere the harmless type of lie. Spring Searching Day by Minatsuki : The Mekakushi Dan are out on a picnic. Kano suggests to play the "King Game", but since it would be too difficult to adjust the rules, they change it to ''Spring Searching Game instead. Everyone draws sticks to determine who the King will be. Seto is crowned King, so he orders Konoha to gather some bugs. With a mysterious cage that came from nowhere, he runs off to gather them and returns after 10 minutes. : The next order as the king goes to Momo, who orders Shintaro to wear a "red minnow-chan headdress (spring version)". Afterwards, Kano takes a turn as the king and orders Marry and Kido to swap clothes. Kido is displeased at the thought of wearing Marry's clothes. Marry is hurt, asking if her clothes are really that weird, resulting in Kido correcting herself, saying they are too pretty. The boys take photos of the two upon changing, enraging Kido. Inspired by that, Konoha suggests they take a group photo. Flower-viewing Recital by Muranaka Souta To be added. Spring Illness by Yamanishi To be added. For Another Year by U-temo : Takane starts a new semester at school. She is annoyed at how noisy her schoolmates are already so early in the morning. She thinks about how getting assigned to new classes does not affect her, since she shares a class only with Haruka. When the latter is late to class, she briefly gets worried he was assigned to a different class after all, yet dismisses the thought. Having passed out, Takane dreams that Haruka and she are no longer in a special class and that he abandons her to be with other friends, only to be woken up by Haruka in reality. He reveals he was late because he was picking up cherry blossom petals outside. The two passively rejoice in being part of the same class for another year, until Kenjirou enters the room. Mekakushi Dan's Home Doll Festival by Ayane Shikihito : Momo and Marry are serenading a number of dolls. Seto enters the room, noting that they seem to have fun. Marry explains that it is Girls' Day and that it is her first time, so Momo is helping her prepare. Kano shows up, suggesting how it would be like if they took on the roles of the dolls. Excitedly, Marry expresses her wish to be the empress. Given this, Kano assigns the role of the emperor to Seto, who is flustered by such an important role. Kido, Momo and Ene are assigned the roles of court ladies, while Shintaro, Hibiya and Konoha become band members. Due to lacking one member for the band, Kenjirou offers to join. Since they cannot come to an agreement on who plays which instrument, the plan eventually falls apart. The Secret Life of the Mekakushi DanThis story is a parody on "The Secret Life of Arrietty" by Studio Ghibli. by Sada Uoji : The Mekakushi Dan is at the hideout. Shintaro complains about being tired, with Momo scolding him for staying up all night. Shintaro defends himself, saying that he is tired because they stood in line for hours to get a dollhouse for Marry. The latter feels a presence near her, wondering if she imagined it. : A group of smaller Mekakushi Dan members with animal ears are hiding from the bigger versions of themselves. Bunny-ear Kido hisses that they were almost discovered by humans. The small Dan borrows their essentials from humans, and as spring is the time of moving, they need to find a new home soon. Currently, they reside in a box on a shelf. They have three rules: Never be seen by humans, borrow only the necessities, and being cautious around animals/pets. : They spot Konoha sleeping on the couch, who awakes and almost notices them. Animal-ear Momo throws something at her brother so that the others would come over to a spot she and the remaining tiny Dan members found. All they need to do is decide on a hideout. Their choice falls on Marry's newly acquired dollhouse. Later on, Marry notices them inside, wondering if the dolls had been inclusive. Let's Go To The Strawberry Harvest! by Shimakage Ruia To be added. The Great White Day ☆ Strategy by Itokichi To be added. Not here! Tsubomi-chan With Soft Mekakushi Dan by Ryuusee To be added. Genderswap? by Wannyanpoo : Kano announces that April 4th is Genderswap Day. Kido immediately deems that a stupid idea and misuse of his powers. She tells him to change back before Momo sees him like that, given that she would be thrilled to play along - Too late, since she is already standing behind the couch Kido is sitting on with Marry. Momo declares they are going to have a Genderswap party, which Kido strongly declines. : While Momo begins to plan costumes, Kano and Kido wonder how Seto would look like as a girl, agreeing that it would have suited him better as a child. Seto casually disagrees with the genderswaps. : To make Marry look more 'male', Seto attempts to glue her hair into a ball, which turns out to be more of a dangerous weapon that falls on top of Shintaro. : Hibiya is dressed up as a girl. The gang notices how calm he is doing that, so he recalls that this is not the first time doing that.Otsukimi Recital : Since Kido typically dresses masculine, Kano suggests she wears a skirt to balance it out. To his disappointment, Kido just puts the skirt over her pants to trick him. : Momo re-enters the room, proud of her 'host-like' look. Kido and Marry both scream that she must hide her chest if she is going to pass as a boy. : Shintaro is still laying on the ground, bleeding out, with Ene asking if he is still alive. In Spring One Sleeps A Sleep That Something Something by Satou Mahiro To be added. References Notes References }} Category:All pages Category:Anthology Category:Publications